


please help me find this fic :')

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, at least i think it was?, i remember it being tagged as somno i can't find anything when i search it, pls i wouldn't be doing this if i wasn't desperate, young k and wonpil were horny as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i have screenshots and random quotes saved from a fic i read but can't remember what it's called or what it's about and it's driving me crazyhonestly at this point i'm thinking it was probably deleted but hey it never hurts to try
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	please help me find this fic :')

So I just remember the beginning of the book Jae can't sleep because younghyun and wonpil are fucking in the next room and there's some somno the next morning

I think younghyun and wonpil go shopping together at one point? and wonpil is extremely shy

Also younghyun calls wonpil "princess"

“The poor man is debating sleeping on the couch. Does he really want to risk neck and back pain sleeping on their old couch or hope they stop soon? The second option seems unlikely seeing as they’ve gone multiple rounds without slowing down.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know this isn't much to go off of but i can't stop thinking about it


End file.
